Él es mi Hermano
by LaOdisea
Summary: Dean y Sam, unidos por la sangre, en familia, en la escuela y siendo normales como solo podrían serlo en un universo alterno, aunque bueno...¿Qué tan normal puede ser un Winchester? Wincest! Distribuido en pequeños y cortos momentos.
1. Chapter 1

Son retazos, retazos de momentos en la vida de los Winchester.

Supernatural no es mío, nada lo es. Solo es ocio señores.

N.A: Lo primero que escribo de esta serie, luego de drogarme día con día con wincest y pensar en joder escribe algo mujer xD. No soy buena con mi ortografía, hice lo que pude con un word defectuoso. No pedí ayuda a un beta y lo hice todo de rapidín…ya saben como sexo incestuoso en el baño owo.

Sumary: Dean y Sam con padres, Dean y Sam sin demonios, ni caza, ni incendios. Todo lo normal que dos hermanos pueden ser…por supuesto.

Advertencia: AU, Incesto, slash, escenas comprometedoras.

Él es mi hermano

Joder al Hermano menor

- Mamá Dean me esta molestando…- Sam suena como siempre, irritado y a punto de perder la paciencia.

Dean ríe y lo acusa "eres tan nena Samantha" y otra vez están en una riña de manotazos e insultos, Lo típico.

Ellos son los Winchester, los normales Wincesther de la hermosa casa que esta al final de la calle. Una familia normal y de cuatro miembros.

Mary ignora sus riñas fraternales como ah estado haciendo desde hace algunos años. Ya están mayorcitos por el amor de Dios y aunque no le sorprende tanto por parte de Dean que ya tiene veintidós, aun sigue sin entender porque su sensato Sam siempre cae en las provocaciones. " no importa quien seas, esta en la genetica de los hermanos menores" alguna vez le dijo Jhon, quien en ese momento se limitaba a ver las noticias de la mañana en el viejo sillon de la sala, esperando que el desayuno estuviera listo o al menos que sus dos hijos cerraran la boca.

El sonido de un jarron al romperse en pedazos, es suficiente para que Jhon ruga y la casa se quede en silencio…

- ¿En serio esto es necesario Dean? – Sam bufa, aun sorprendiéndole el descaro del mayor.

- Solo te cubro las espaldas Sammy – soltó despreocupado caminando detrás y el de ojos multicolor incluso pudo imaginar la sonrisa de lobo en su rostro. Como si Sam no supiera que mas que pretender intimidar a los matones del equipo de futboll, quiere tirarse a alguna porrista.

Sam gruñe y refunfuña. Estúpido Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser el Mayor Apesta

Dean normalmente no se quejaba de sus obligaciones, era el mayor, el segundo hombre de la casa y probablemente el único si su padre llegara a faltar algún día. Sonrió con el pensamiento de que Sammy no contaba. _Pero, si es mas niña que niño joder. _

Dean siempre sacaba la basura, fregaba los trastos, ayudaba a su padre en el taller, cuidaba al rarito de su hermano en la escuela. Era un hermano cojonudo y hasta intentaba ayudarle en el terreno femenino, aunque el cabezota nunca le hiciese caso para variar, pero ya estaba harto. _Si! Harto!. _No era una chacha y si lo era al menos deberían pagarle. Aquella semana sus padres habían estado especialmente pesados con el. _Y no! No estaba exagerando!_

Ese dia, dijo basta. El resultado: correr a encerrarse a su habitación a llorar como nunca había echo pero con el mismo derecho que ser un niño de once años le permitía. Nadie se asomo a su puerta, lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que en aquellos momentos se darían de cara contra un muro de orgullo y enojo que solo el pequeño era capaz de procrear. Nadie excepto el aún mas pequeño Sammy.

¿Dean? – _Anda la Ostia con este niño. _la pequeña bola de pelos se asomo, abriendo ligeramente la puerta. _Si, con sus ojitos brillantes y dudas existenciales reflejados en ellos._ Tuvo que gruñir al aceptar que su enojo iba a desaparecer en cuestión de ¡YA!.

¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio con desdén. Sam ya había terminado de entrar a la habitación y en ese momento trotaba hacía el como el perrito que seguro había sido en otra vida. _Esos ojos y esa vocesita y ese montón de pelo y esas ganas que Dean tenia de…cada vez que usaba esas armas infalible de reencarnación de mascota abandonada. _Cuando Sam llegó a él el rubio lo noto. El pequeño Sammy estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Tenia siete el pobre crío y prácticamente lloraba hasta por el puto hoyo en la capa de ozono. _Toda una nena._

¿Estas enfadado conmigo? – Mohin. _Valgame Dios._ Dean quiso gritarle ¡SI! Pero luego pensó: Ya no se. Termino diciendo una mentira no tan mentira.

No…- Sam sonrió y fin de la historia. Se levanto de la cama, le seco las lagrimas y lo arrastro a la alfombra para que jugaran lo que el mocoso quisiera. Luego de ese día ya no le importaba si su hermano lo obligaba a jugar ajedrez, ver programas en la tv estúpidos a su parecer o cualquier cosa que le tocase como hermano mayor. _No vaya a ser que Samantha se culpara por ser el menor y a el le tocara lo mas pesado, no señor, no le gustaba._


	3. Chapter 3

Era un sábado y los Winchester cenaban fuera. Una de esas salidas en familia que Mary disfrutaba ya que le recordaban lo afortunados que eran. Eran unidos, felices y no había complicaciones que no pudieran afrontar juntos, en familia. Sus hijos Dean y Sam habían crecido mucho, pero para ella siempre serian sus niños, a pesar de que a su edad tenían todo menos inocencia, bueno no tanto en Dean como en Sam.

- Comes como un cerdo - oh claro, no podían faltar las pullas fraternales. Era cosa de todos los días, pero bueno, era normal entre hermanos. Además aunque sentía cierto dolor culposo debía admitir que era divertido oírlos pelear en ocasiones.

- Y tu como una chica – atacó Dean, sin dejar de deborar la hamburguesa especial de la casa. Pavo, Pollo, y quien sabe cuanta ave plumifera mas.

Las luces del exterior jugaban en el reflejo de los ventanales del restaurante y el lugar estaba abarrotado. De algún modo el ambiente era muy agradable y cálido.

Jhon hace mucho que empezó a ignorarlos para comentar con un amigo el último partido de la semana, eso claro sin dejar de tomarla por la cintura. _"estoy aquí, contigo, no totalmente pero, lo estoy" hombres…_

Escucho una risa conocido y cuando volteó a sus niños, los ojos de su hijo mayor brillaban como luceros. Dean siempre había sido muy atractivo, tenia rasgos más finos de Sam. Irónicamente sus personalidades eran el contrastes a su belleza física. Sam parecía mas ofendido que de costumbre.

- ¡No es cierto! – soltó el castaño. El rubio alzó una ceja burlón. Sam volteó hacia ella en busca de apoyo y Mary sintió que se atragantaba, no le gustaba cuando la metían en sus peleas, quien sabe que seria esta vez. – ¿verdad Mamá? –

- ¿Verdad qué Sam? – preguntó con suavidad, volviendo la atención a su filete.

- ¿Verdad que podre ser un gran abogado?- Mary sonrió.

- Por supuesto, cariño-

- Por supuesto cariño, es decir, si no te toman en serio con ese animal peludo que llevas como cabello solo as ojitos al juez y tendrás todo lo que quieras, no le sera difícil confundirte con una chica de todos modos – Sonrisa canalla marca Dean.

- Si seras un…-

- Sam…-el menor calló y Dean se quedo tranquilo. Gracias Jhon. En un año Dean terminaría el bachiller pero, ya todos sabían que se quedaría con su padre en el taller. Sam en cambio quería estudiar leyes.

La paz había vuelto, lo que no sabia es que Dean y Sam tenían una batalla campal bajo la mesa con sus pies. Si dolía, aguantaban el dolor como los hombres que eran e igual seguirían hasta que uno cediera como los niños que Mary aún sabía que seguían siendo. _Hombres…maduraban tarde._

- ¡Auch!- siseó Sam por lo bajo y Dean sonrió triunfal.

- ¿Te duele? As ojitos y quizás baje el nivel – bromeo.

- ¿Porque haría ojitos? Podría hacer esto. Se que funciona mejor …- El rubio parpadeó sin entender. Sam hizo su puchero ganador de mil batallas. Dean se detuvo como si le hubiesen echado agua fría. dejó de mirar a su hermano para concentrarse en la calle. Sam podía ver un leve tono en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos se había detenido. Aunque era claro que a Dean no le había echo gracia que hiciera trampa. Era obvio lo que pensaba, siempre ah odiado ser tan débil, siempre ah odiado que Sam supiera…ahora mas que nunca. Eso le hizo recordar cierto incidente que ocasiono todo hace una semana.

- Perra…-

- Idiota –

Sam había ganado, como siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Estas seguro?- La voz de Dean era un susurro. Sam no respondió solo siguio acariciandole el rostro, su hermano tenía perfil griego. Por último el castaño asintió lentamente, totalmente decidido a lo que iba a hacer. Dean al inicio se había mostrado reacio pero, eran sus deseos, el deseo de ambos. Sammy jamás ha besado a nadie, su hermano mayor debia ser el primero.

Sam está por cumplir los diescisiete y hasta ese momento jamás se intereso en nadie. Siempre pensó que el primer beso debía ser especial, único, de alguien importante y que lo quisiera. Dean reunia todos esos requisitos. Aunque ninguno había puesto nombre al monstruo, eran consientes de que había algo, algo no normal, moviendose bajo ellos como una serpiente escurridiza.

Eran hermanos y jampás pensaron en hacer aquello hasta que el pequeño Sammy tubo su primera epifania, justo cuando vio a su hermano mayor besar a la lider de las porristas contra la cerca del patio de la escuela. Lo primero que pensó Sam fue "_Dean de seguro ah besado a mucha gente_" lo segundo "¿Habra besado ya a un hombre?" su hermano era tan promiscuo con esa lengua y aunque Dean era un ejemplar de Macho texano lo ponia en duda lo salido que era a veces. Sam no se sorprenderia. Lo tercero " _Yo aún no beso a nadie_" a veces cuando veia a chicos de su edad en acción se preguntaba como seria y no es que no hubiese tenido una que otra chica detrás de el, solo no estaba interesado. El ultimo pensamiento. Incoherente y que cualquiera etiquetaria como sintoma de un mal mental " _Dean podría besarme para quitarme las dudas" _¿Porqué su hermano? En la mente de Samuel Winchester era normal pensar en justificaciones como en que su hermano tenia un mar de experiencia y ayudaria a que fuera placentero, Dean sabria que hacer y tambien claro estaba que Sam siempre ah querido probar los labios del rubio.

Cuando Sam lo asaltó en el baño, mientras se rasuraba, el pobre casi se desangra.

"_Eres un salido sam" _fue lo único que pudo decirle Dean tan rojo como jamás lo ah visto desde esa vez hace dos años en que el mayor lo pilló observandolo miéntras, el otro se vestia. Sam sonrió, eso podría ser un "si" en idioma del rubio. Sam sabía que era un salido, un salido por no sentir culpa o escandalo por lo que pensaba o deseaba. Era culpa de Dean, no toda pero ,si cierto porcentaje. Por ser un hermano mayor cojonudo, por cuidarle, por ser todo lo opuesto a él, por ser tan atractivo, por mimarle, por ser un brabucon, por torturarlo, por tanta fricción entre ellos en sus peleas de crios. Bueno, puede que no haya echo nada fuera de lo normal, nada que un hermano normal no haria, el solo buscaba justificarse, simplemente un dia desperto y le parecio que su hermano mayor era muy atractivo.

**Eso nos lleva al tiempo actual. **

Cuando Dean juntó sus labios. El mundo desapareció para el castaño. Solo existia Dean, su lengua de caramelo y su sangre en ebullición corriendo por sus venas.

No se había equivocado, Dean besaba como los Dioses.


End file.
